


What I Would Do For You

by RawnieJColt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, Its mostly Destiel, Its only Aaron/Dean for a little bit, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawnieJColt/pseuds/RawnieJColt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester looses someone very important to him and needs to bring him back. By bringing him back, Dean must now work for Crowley. As he does Crowley's bidding, he meets an angel named Castiel.</p><p>The angel Castiel is a seraph who's job is to supervise the lesser angels. But somehow he gets stuck with getting the job to go down to Earth to watch the humans more closely. When he gets into a little trouble, he meet a man named Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Dean (Five years before)**

He always tried his hardest not to fuck everything up. But somehow he’d manage to do so every time. Dean had gotten all of his close friends and all of his family killed. Jo. Ellen. Ash. Bobby. His father. Rufus. Benny. Kevin. Even his own brother, Sammy. He was the one that got to Dean the most. It was Dean’s job to look after him. But the last thing he told Dean was that he wanted to stay dead this time. So as much as Dean wanted to, he couldn’t bring Sam back.

Then, nearly three years after Sam’s death, he managed to add one more to the list… the love of his life, Aaron.

It was about three days after Aaron died at the hands of a vengeful ghost. Dean hadn’t slept at all, and the most he forced himself to swallow was a few bottles of whiskey. But being drunk helped nothing; the pain of watching Aaron die was still there, lingering as if it would never go away. Dean forced himself to stop crying about this. He needed to look strong when he called him. This wasn’t someone he could show his weakness to. Crowley.

He stood at the crossroad, the box that contained the spell sat in his shaking hands as he thought about what he was doing. This had to be the right thing. Aaron was his all, his everything, and Dean felt as if he couldn’t live without him. He swallowed back the tears threatening to pour down his stubble covered face.

Kneeling down, Dean dug a hole big enough for the box and buried it. It wasn’t a choice anymore, he was doing this. When Dean stood up and turned around, there he was. The demon was dressed in an all black suit with a red tie. His short figure stood strong and he shook his head when he saw Dean.

“Let me guess,” Crowley’s voice was deep and threaded with a British accent. “You’ve lost someone very important to you haven’t you, squirrel. Are you dealing with it alright?” His mock sympathy made Dean’s hair stand on end.

“I need you to bring him back.” Dean’s voice held well for the most part, he felt stronger with his voice so steady.

Crowley’s eyes studied Dean, then he began to pace around him. It was nerve wracking. “What are you willing to trade for him? My usual offer is in ten years I will come to collect your soul to bring to Hell.”

“I know how these things work,” Dean spat. Crowley was putting him on edge. The demon’s constant circling was making him angry.

“But you are a Winchester… I’m willing to give you a choice if you’d just let me finish my thought.” He cleared his throat, “Either you choose the ten years, or you work for me for the rest of your measly life and maybe even longer if I feel like bringing you back.”

“If… if I work for you, will I still be able to be with Aaron?” Dean wondered aloud. This was shady. He knew that Crowley couldn’t be trusted, but for Aaron... Dean was willing to do anything.

“Of course. You only come to me when he happens to die again, or if he leaves you.” Crowley’s eyebrow quirked pointedly.

Dean bit his lip in thought. Was it worth spending more than just ten more years for Aaron if it meant working for Hell? He thought of how with Aaron, a month felt like a day. Ten years would just fly by so quickly Dean wouldn’t be able to enjoy it. His mind began to wander to their first kiss…

_“Did you really like the play that much?” Dean asked, reaching down to lace his fingers with Aaron’s. His hand gripped Dean’s tightly as they walked back from the play house._

__

_They had just seen the Phantom of the Opera. Aaron was really into the musical type stuff that Dean never had a second thought about. Dean would admit that it was a good play, but he didn’t figure that he’d watch it again in this lifetime._

__

_Dean turned to Aaron who was humming one of the songs quietly as he swung their hands to the tune. Dean could’ve watched him do that until the end of time._

_His stubble that was maybe a little bit too long, his hair that had way too much gel, his breath that always smelled like peppermint gum and cigarettes, and his deep brown eyes that could almost be mistaken for black. It was something Dean could endure forever._

__

_That’s when Aaron looked at Dean. His eyes searched Dean’s as they began to turn the corner down to the motel they were staying at.They had just finished a vampire hunt and had a little down time._

__

_“Thank you, Dean,” Aaron chirped. “Thank you so much for taking me to see The Phantom.”_

__

_“Anything for you,” Dean said, and he meant it._

__

_That’s when Aaron let go of Dean’s hand and stopped walking. Dean stopped too, waiting to see what Aaron was about to do._

__

_Aaron gripped the sides of Dean’s face tightly and pulled him into a calm kiss. Their lips touched so lightly it was like it wasn’t quite happening. Aaron pulled Dean closer and brought their lips together more and more until they were kissing each other so heatedly, they left each other gasping for air._

__

_Once the two caught their brea-_

“Winchester? Are you going to make a decision now or not? I can always just not give you back your boy,” Crowley snarled.

“I’ll work for you,” Dean said. Thinking back about the first kiss made him realize how much he loved Aaron and needed him back.

Crowley just laughed, “To make the deal final, you have to kiss me.”

Dean knew how to seal the deals. He just never thought of it until he had to make them. Dean took three large steps and stood face to face with Crowley. He grabbed Dean’s coat collar and pulled him into a disgusting, violent kiss. When Crowley finished, he stepped back and snapped his fingers.

In a flash the demon was gone, and Dean walked back to his car to see if Crowley had really brought Aaron back.

Not ten seconds after Dean got into the Impala, he heard a weak voice call out his name.

Dean turned so quickly around to look in his backseat, he heard his neck pop. There Aaron was, awake and smiling at Dean as if he were the best thing he’d ever seen. Dean’s face mirrored it completely.

 

**Castiel (A millennia before)**

When Castiel was created, his father held a party in celebration of the newest angel in the heavens. Every angel before Castiel attended. His brothers and sisters were all very amazed and happy to have a new angel.

There is in no way he could describe how his brothers and sisters looked. They had no particular being; the only difference was the light that they created. Each angel had a specific tint of color to them.

Castiel remembered the first time he saw Lucifer. He was the most beautiful angel that Castiel had ever thought would exist. He never saw one with as beautiful a light as the one that Lucifer created.

As Castiel got older he was taught to love these new things called humans. Humans were the newest things that Father had created. The angels were supposed to love and care for the humans more than they did God, their own Father. It was a very strange concept for the older angels but to Castiel it was the first command that had any real weight to it. He was all too eager to begin caring for the tiny mortal creatures Father called humans.

It wasn’t long after humans were created when Lucifer was cast down beneath the Earth. Castiel didn’t quite know why Father would cast out such a beautiful and faithful angel. That left the leading archangel Michael as the one with the most beautiful light. Michael was also at God’s right hand for most of the time.

When Castiel asked his brother Uriel why Lucifer was cast down, Uriel answered that Lucifer did not love the humans. Castiel was baffled at the thought of not loving something that God had created. Then Castiel asked if Uriel loved the humans. Of course Uriel said he did.

Castiel’s life from then on consisted of questions he needed to ask to his older siblings. He was still a new angel and had no idea what he was supposed to be doing other than loving the humans. He was always curious about what happened before he was created.

He once consulted Zachariah about what went on before angels were created and who was created first and why Lucifer was cast down underneath the Earth. Castiel had asked all of the questions at once, causing Zachariah to calmly tell him to stop being so disrespectful and ask one question at a time. Castiel understood and waited for Zachariah to begin.

Zachariah began with the time before the angels.  Castiel listened to when God created the Leviathan. They were described as powerful, hungry, clever, and a poison. They looked like a black goo with no particular shape. But God decided that they were too powerful and created another place called Purgatory to hold them where they could not harm anything. Castiel found news of this place terrifying yet interesting. He wished he could interrupt Zachariah and ask more about it.

Zachariah then talked of what angels were created first. The first angels were the four archangels, in order from oldest to youngest: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. According to him, they were heaven's most powerful weapons.  They were absolute, precise, and wrathful angels. Their power far surpassed the powers of the lesser angels. The archangels even had a more powerful ability to use telekinesis compared to the lesser angels. Castiel was awestruck by the news of what the archangels could do.

Lastly, Zachariah answered Castiels third and final question. He spoke slowly about Lucifer. He told Castiel that Lucifer was simply defiantly disobeying God. He did point out that Lucifer was once God’s favorite and God was the only thing that Lucifer loved completely. So when God told him to love the humans more than God... Lucifer didn’t agree with how he set up the hierarchy of who to love. Zachariah stopped for a moment and continued to explain to Castiel that it was not God who cast Lucifer out, it was Michael. That made Castiel feel completely interested in the topic. But that was also when Zachariah stopped talking and left Castiel.

Castiel stayed where he was and watched as Zachariah’s chestnut colored light all but disappeared. He began to wonder what his light looked like. He’d seen the archangels’ lights: Michael’s was multiple shades of royal colors, Lucifer’s light was too hard to describe other than beautiful, Raphael’s was the color of lightning, and Gabriel’s was the color of the sunsets. All the their lights shone so much brighter and with more colors than the ones the lesser angels had.

The lesser angels all had one color or a shade of the color, blue, red, yellow, brown, and so on. It was hard to tell the difference between some angels. Castiel thought of how close in color Gadreel and Abner were... Their shade of yellow was all too similar. The same went for Hael and Inias; they were shades of green. It was a curious thing to Castiel that the lesser angels had to be so simple. But he accepted it because it was God’s will.

Castiel, since he was created, was meant for only one thing. He did not know this, of course, until Uriel informed him of his status. Castiel was one of the seraphs. Seraphs are a higher caste of angels, but not as high as the archangels. They supervise the lesser angels and serve the archangels.

It was then that Castiel realized that his true form was extremely intimidating. He was thousands of feet high and had multiple heads and six wings. He and Zachariah looked immensely similar but still had different lights.

Castiel was always so amazed at the things that Father had done.

Suddenly, things began to change in heaven. Father was seemingly gone. God was gone. The archangels were in power. It wasn’t a sudden thing, that was one thing Castiel realized. It happened slowly; the world stopped getting incredibly new things. Then the archangels began to tell the seraphs to do more and more things. Their most important task was to take care of the lesser angel’s behavior. Then the lesser angels found out that their Father was gone things began to get chaotic.

Castiel had a different task than the other seraphs, however. His job was to keep a closer eye on the humans to make sure that they did not find out that God was gone. His job was, for the most part, easy, until the first demon was created. Her name was Lilith and she was the product of a twisted human. Lucifer was the one who created her. Lilith’s creation fueled Michael and the other archangels’ hatred of what Lucifer had become.

Because of the new demons, Castiel had to send lesser angels down to create miracles so the humans would stay with eyes toward God and away from Lucifer.

 **  
**Castiel found that with God newly gone and the universe’s first demon created, the anger with Lucifer ran high. All angels were taught to hate him by the archangels, and because angels are made to take orders... it happened quickly. The place where Lucifer and his demons resided, called Hell, was where no angel wanted to go. It was full of things that were sinful and hated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean (Four years before)**

It had been a year since Dean got Aaron back and they couldn’t be any more static. They continued doing miscellaneous hunting jobs across the country and staying in motels. They were living the life they had before Aaron died.

Aaron knew what happened, how he died, and how he was brought back. But he didn’t know what Dean gave to the demon as a trade. Dean wasn’t planning on telling Aaron either. It wasn’t because Dean was ashamed of it, no it definitely wasn’t that. It was the fact that working for Hell wasn’t something that Aaron necessarily needed to know.

It was springtime and they were spending it in the deep south of Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, and Georgia. Each state had its fair share of ghosts, vampires, and even a few djinn. It was pretty tedious considering that all the cases were nearly the same. It was always salt and burn, salt and burn, decapitate a vampire, salt and burn, stab a djinn, salt and burn....

Even with such a tedious set of jobs, Dean was happy. He had Aaron again, he had his love back. Dean finally felt a little bit better about being such a fuck up. He always figured that he’d never find someone to love him like Aaron.

Aaron on the other hand was feeling so sick of the jobs that he was beginning to hate the moldy motel rooms, the lukewarm beer, and even the heated sex he had with Dean. It becoming such a routine that he was even beginning to associate Dean with the horrible cycle he was living in. 

It was a typical run of the mill day in Thibodaux, Dean and Aaron managed to salt and burn three bodies and one necklace. Each one took care of a certain ghost that was ruining peoples lives. 

The two stayed at the Canal Inn Motel. It wasn’t horrible but it also wasn’t the Hampton’s. They’ve been there for three nights already and Dean was super relaxed about it. Aaron... not so much. 

Dean woke up to an empty bed that night. He sat up quickly and cautiously called out, “Aaron?”

There wasn’t a reply. Dean’s heart began to race as he scrambled out of bed. He turned on the lights and searched the entire room for Aaron. Nothing.

He ran a hand over his face in anguish, he had lost him. Something had to have taken him. Dean looked at the door and there was a note taped to it. His throat suddenly built up a lump as he walked toward it. 

Dean took the note in his hands. It was in Aaron’s handwriting. Dean’s heart felt heavy as he began to read it.

“Dear Dean,

There is no way that I could ever thank you enough for bringing me back. I wish I could put it into words. I’m sure that this is hard for you but I have news.

I’ve met someone else. His name is John DeSantis. He is absolutely amazing. I’m sorry Dean but he’s better for me than you are.

I am just so tired of the same old thing. Dean... I’m sorry but, I don’t love you anymore.

It’s over. Don’t try and find me.

Goodbye Dean,

AARON BASS”

Dean’s heart could have stopped right then and there. It felt like it had shattered; he clutched his chest as he sunk to the floor. Dean sobbed into the note, nearly yelling as he read it over and over again just to see if he read it correctly.

He felt the pain begin to seep from his heart into his head. His head began to pound and he put his hands on his temples, pushing in so maybe the pain would stop. Then the pain kepted radiating, moving slowly and agonizingly down to his stomach. It twisted it and moved his stomach. Dean thought he was going to throw up.

Dean tried to stand up, grabbing the door knob and hoisted himself up. He leaned against the door and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He stumbled over to the bed and layed down on Aaron’s side. He crawled up and squeezed the pillow into his chest and face, taking in the smell. The cinnamon citrus shampoo that he would insist that they buy was still there.

The smell only made Dean wail and feel even more sick to his stomach. Aaron was gone. He left Dean for some other guy. Aaron must have been sneaking out for the past month that they were here. 

Dean reprimanded himself for not noticing how tired Aaron was all the time. He’d always wake up groaning at how little sleep he got but always blamed it on the shitty motel bed. Dean crumpled the note and threw it as far as he could.

“Did he leave you, squirrel?” 

Dean sat up and saw Crowley in the middle of the room and bending to grab the crumpled note. He spread it out and read it, shaking his head.

“Why are you even here?” Dean’s voice cracked. He took in a deep shaky breath as he swung his legs off the side of the bed to stand up.

Crowley chuckled and turned to sit in the rickety chair that had one leg shorter than the rest. When he sat down he jolted back a little bit, surprised at the sudden movement. Dean almost cracked a smile.

“I’m here to take you back to my place for a sleepover where we can talk about our feelings.” Crowley squinted in his mock sympathy and sarcasm. Dean shook his head incredulously and wiped his face of persistently falling tears. 

When Dean didn’t reply to him he rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, “You made the deal. You should try and remember it.”

“I have to go with you.” Dean stated, rubbing his forehead with his hands, “Do I have to go right now?”

Crowley tapped his fingers on the chair and raised an eyebrow at Dean.

“That’s a yes.” Dean began to cry again; he had held it back for long enough and he was breaking down. His lip quivered as he tried not to outright yell. The fact that Aaron could just get up and leave him in the dead of night was something that was on it’s way to tearing Dean to shreds.

Crowley continued, “I’ll take you now to show you around where you’ll be living for the rest of eternity. My people will collect your things as I show you around.”

Dean put his hands on the sides of his head and pushed, trying to force the rush of emotions to stop. He didn’t want any of this to be real, none of this was even possible... This couldn’t be happening to him. He looked back at Crowley and he had his fingers ready to snap. But before Dean could even try and protest, he was in a room with dark walls and velveted couches.

He looked around taking in the new surroundings. The ceiling was tall and the chandelier was overly shiny and intensely covered in candles. The walls were crimson and decorated with argyle black and brighter red. Dean was standing in the strangest version of hell that anyone had ever thought of.

Crowley on the other hand looked very comfortable on the only non red chair in the whole room. It was black with golden thread. His legs were crossed and he had a content smile spread across his face.

“So,” Crowley began, “This is where we will be living.” He stretched out his arms and stood up to show Dean around, well, Hell.

Dean ended up not listening to Crowley as he walked through the satin covered halls. Each room had a different set of Victorian looking furniture, one room even had a gigantic mahogany chest of drawers. It was a beautiful house, Dean had to admit but it was so cheesy. He assumed that Crowley was desperately trying to make the mansion as menacingly beautiful as possible.

“This is your room,” He sauntered into the room and plopped himself down on the bed, “If you don’t like it, I’m willing to make as many changes until you are comfortable.”

But Dean didn’t want to make anything different. Crowley made it look like a house. A classic house, the ones with the white picket fence outside and the apple pies that cooled on the windowsill. The walls were eggshell and the hard wood floors were a deep tan. Dean was amazed by the fact Crowley would even try to make him comfortable. He looked at Crowley who was straightening an envelope that sat on top of the bed.

“Have a nice first night, squirrel.” And he began to leave, the door was almost closed when he stuck his head back in, “Oh! I nearly forgot... Your first assignment is in that little letter.” Then the door slammed shut.

Dean was left alone with the letter, he shuffled over to the bed and kicked off his shoes before sitting down. He picked up the letter and read it over. It was scrawled out in fancy cursive and was very detailed about what he was supposed to do and why.

Crowley was going to start a war on heaven, release Lucifer, and start the Revelation. Dean’s task was to get some of the unruly demons into Crowley’s army. The dates and places of when and where he was to go were specific and not very far away. It made him a little terrified of what he was getting himself into... but then again Dean’s soul belonged to Hell now. What he did from this point on made no difference to where he was going in the end.

 

**Castiel (Ten years before)**

As Castiel got older and learned more and more about the humans down on Earth, he became more fascinated. He had watched many peoples lives and wished he could come down and give them advice on how to live their lives better. He wanted to help people as they got into situations that were too hard to handle. 

He wanted his job to be in closer perspective than watching down from the heavens. Castiel knew that his job was what it was and he could not change it without asking Michael or Gabriel for it. Castiel really would ask, but it seemed like selfishness not to want the job that he was given.

The year 1970, as the humans referred to it, was the year in which the demons first began the design. The plan was to open Lucifer’s cage and set him free. The demon responsible for it was Azazel.

Azazel was one of the first demons created by Lucifer. He was the lead in the idea of releasing Lucifer. The only way to do that was to break all 66 seals. It was a daunting task. The 66 seals were not meant to be broken, so breaking them took dedication and persistence.

Castiel was warned to watch more closely for demon activity and steer the humans away from them. He graciously accepted the task because it meant he was closer to the humans. This new task was an exciting one for Castiel.

The closer he got to work with the humans the better; but unfortunately the lesser angels were the first allowed, other than the archangels, to get vessels. Castiel did have one picked out, however. His name was Jimmy Novak. Jimmy was a very devout man and led a great family life. Castiel liked to spend his time watching Jimmy go about his day. Jimmy’s features were some that Castiel had come to admire in humans. He had light skin, dark hair, and blue eyes.

Since Castiel’s job changed, he had had little to no time to think about what harm the demons were actually able to get through with. Castiel only had the upper hemisphere and Zachariah had the lower. The two of them kept a close eye on the humans.

One day Michael came down to tell him of a specific job he needed to do down on Earth. Michael explained that Castiel was the most obedient angel, and therefore, he was perfect to go down to Earth to help fight what the demons were doing. Except Castiel got a special demon, the one who called himself the King of Hell, Crowley.

As Michael left he told Castiel to begin finding a vessel right away and make sure that he stayed focused on the job at hand. Castiel understood and made sure he was completely prepared before going down and asking Jimmy permission to enter his vessel. Castiel was also prepared incase Jimmy said no. There were about five other potential vessels that he was sure would be willing.

Castiel first appeared to Jimmy in a dream. He told him of the purpose he was needed for. Jimmy was terrified at first and asked him a multitude of questions. Castiel of course answered each one truthfully and descriptively. Jimmy was curious of proof that Castiel was an angel and not some kind of “whacked out dream” as he said.

As proof, Castiel spoke to him outside of his dreams. When angels spoke to humans it came to them as a high pitched screech. Castiel’s voice shattered some of the windows in Jimmy’s home and the television was off the satellite for a good fifteen minutes after he finished talking. But while Castiel spoke, Jimmy could hear every word perfectly clear, the screech that everyone else could hear wasn’t audible to him.

That seemed to be all the proof that Jimmy needed to agree to be a vessel. Jimmy’s wife on the other hand was convinced that Jimmy was insane. She would yell and tell him to stop and focus on the family. He would calmly tell her that this was his mission and he needed to do it. She cried awfully when Jimmy told her he was leaving to be a vessel the night he consented.

As Castiel entered into Jimmy’s body he felt a little confined but adjusted quickly. His senses were strange and narrow compared to his angel form. His extremities especially were odd to move. When Castiel tried to speak his voice came out in a deep gravely huff; it was nothing like Jimmy’s.

Castiel was prepared for his new task and he was going to begin right then. But he remembered to check in with Michael to make sure that everything he was doing was up to task. Michael only told him to begin as soon as possible and to do what ever means necessary to get it done.

Castiel began to work. He decided to start in Maine, a little town called Stockholm. He was going to work his way from there to California. Normally it wouldn’t take an angel much to search that far but Castiel was assigned to look closely. 

He was so excited that he had to recheck the first few towns because he was simply happy to be in a vessel and doing hands on work. He never found anything too special in the northwest portion of America. Of course there were a few demons that challenged him that he was allowed to smite but nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Supernatural Wiki for helping me with the lore.  
> And another thank you to my bestest friend Ivy who edits this thing!


End file.
